


(AntiHero) Pet [Peafowl] Peeves

by EsculentEvil



Series: (JSEAvian/Winged AU) Septic Flock [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Hoatzin!Jackie, Humor, Light Petting, M/M, Peacock!Anti, ego shipping, preening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Anti hates preening... But Jackie never has any of that.((Based on my Avian/Winged AU on Tumblr calledSeptic Flock!))((You can also read this drabble onTumblr~))
Relationships: AntiHero - Relationship, Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye
Series: (JSEAvian/Winged AU) Septic Flock [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814875
Kudos: 16





	(AntiHero) Pet [Peafowl] Peeves

**Author's Note:**

> ((I just realized this might have been inspired by @leobashi's Nachtkrapp!Henrik AU because she recently made a post about it for her NSFW blog and [she’s covered him preening before](https://leobashi.tumblr.com/post/620317810568069120/via-wikipedia-imagine-if-they-had-never-noticed); this was more of a _Anti and Jackie are always fighting so they’re probably always messing up each others feathers_ kinda thing but I like giving credit where it’s due even if it’s tangential.))

_Anti hates preening_.

He finds it uncomfortable: each of his feathers exist at exactly the right angle based on his own rendering; if they come out of the right angle due to a glitch, that’s fine because he can always glitch them back into place or simply rerender himself; but if they misalign in response to something else [coughJACKIEcough], he’d rather leave them as they end up than deal with the discomfort of preening.

 _But Jackie never has any of that_ : he hates seeing Anti’s pretty feathers ruffled (unless he’s the one that did it; and, even then) because it looks like he’s in pain; so he always finishes whatever fight they were having by petting—not preening!—Anti’s feathers back to whatever angle Anti says they should be.

And if he ever just picks a fight with the colorfully winged daemon for this reason ... well, Anti only hates it a **little** bit.


End file.
